Never Again
by Sango-chan753
Summary: AU. Sango has been married to Bankotsu for 8 years now. He's been abusing her for 7. Now that they've moved to a new apartment, will the abuse continue or will she be saved? rating just to be safe. kinda dark, but has a good storyline. SxM. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ok, for all those Bankotsu fans out there....i'm really sorry. I love him too, but he's the only other person i can really see Sango with, so i had to use him. Nothing is an abuse story, so it'll be kinda dark, but i have but some happy moments in here, so don't worry....^_^

Disclaimer: Do i really have to? Damn! FINE!! I don't own Inuyasha. Happy now? Ok, on with the story!!! Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Sango groaned as she was thrown into the bookshelf in the living room. She fell to the floor, on her stomach and groaned again, trying to get back up, while one hand was on her thoat, as she choked to regain her breath. She was able to get to her knees and arm, the other still at her throat, when she was kicked in the stomach, knocking even more air out of her. She groaned again as the kick flipped her onto her back.

"You never learn, do you?!" a man yelled at her. the same man that was was currently beating her. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"Ban.....please....please stop." Sango said weakly.

Bankotsu ignored her. "You were planning something again, weren't you? with that whore you call a friend!" he accused, straddling her.

"Kagome. Is. Not. A. Whore! and i'm not planning anything!" she screamed at him. He backhanded her.

"What have i told you about talking to me in that tone?! Do you honestly think i'm stupid?! Of course you're planning something with that piece of trash Priestess!"

"I'd never plann something behind you back, Ban! i love you!" Sango yelled back, tears in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" he said, pinning her arms to the floor above her head.

"I'm not! Damnit! why can't you see that?!" she yelled.

"I told you to quit fucking lying to me!!" he yelled. then released her arms and slapped her again.

"God Damnit Bankotsu!" she flipped them over and pinned him down. "I'M NOT LYNG TO YOU!" she screamed at him, looking into his eyes.

He overpowered her and threw her off of him, got up and walked over to her. Raw power and anger flowing from him. Sango scrambled to her knees. He grabbed her, flipped her onto her back again. she kicked him, hard, square in the chest, making him lose his grip on her and knocking him into the bar on the other side of the room, by the front door and the kitchen. Sango got up and winced. '_Damn! he muct have cracked one of my ribs this time._' she thought as she put a hand over her aching rib.

Bankotsu growled as he got up. "You'll pay for that one Sango." he saw her look to the door. "You can't escape me Sango. You have no way out and i'll never let you go. YOU'RE MINE! I own you!" he said as he walked toward her.

She began to back up, but after 5 feet, she backed into a wall. "I'm not trying to escape you Ban. I may be your wife, but i am nobody's property!!" she said as she was backing up.

"Oh but you are. I control you. You can't do anything without me knowing about it." he said, still walking toward her.

Sango suddenly felt helpless. She felt truely afraid. She knew what this meant, it happened every time, it meant that he won and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Poor little Sango. All alone and helpless to stop me." he said, still approaching. '_I can't stop him. i'll never be able to stop him. i'm too weak._' she thought, her fear showing in her eyes. Bankotsu smirked. She looked like a frightened little mouse with no hope of escape. When Bankotsu finally got to her, he grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wall a few times. Then he grabbed her throat, picking her up off the floor, turned to his left and threw her into the other wall. She yelped and fell to the floor, on her hands and knees. He walked over to her and began kicking her in the ribs and stomach. Getting either a scream or a groan from her everytime. After a while Sango began to couch up blood.

Bankotsu continued his abuse until she passed out. All the while telling her that she was worthless and that no one cared for her, but him. Sadly, she believed him...to a point. He'd tell her that everytime he'd beat her, which had become almost a weekly occurance now, for the past 7 out of the 8 years they've been married. She told herself that she loved him, cause she believed that she truely did.

Sango woke up a few hours later to the sound of someone frantically knocking on the door. '_oh no! did the neighbors hear?_' she thought. She groaned and moved to get up, but felt intense pain in her chest and collapsed on the floor again, out of breath. She heard the door unlock and open, then someone gasp and run to her. It was her best friend since high school, Kagome Higurashi.

"Oh my god! Sango, what the hell did he do this time?!" Kagome exclaimed as she knelt next to her. Sango just groaned and forced herself to sit up. She was sweating slightly and breathing heavily. "Sango....why do you let him do this to you?" Kagome asked as she began to inspect the damage.

"I....I still love him." she said softly, wincing when Kagome touched her ribs and her left cheek. Kagome sighed.

"I don't know how you can still love him Sango." she paused and looked into Sango's eyes. "He did a number on you this time....i think he's getting worse. The bruises i know you're use to, but you have 5 cracked ribs. i need to take you to a doctor Sango....you know that Inuyasha will kill Bankotsu if he ever found out about what he does to you. He's already suspisious and i can't keep lying to him. I know you two have been friends since...forever, but it hurts to lie to him Sango." Kagome said.

Sango sighed, then winced. "I'm sorry Kagome, but he can't find out.....i don't want to bring him into this. i didn't want to bring you into this." she paused a moment, looking completely broken. "I don't want to be a burden anymore, not to you, not to anyone. i'm weak and i'm worthless.....hell, i'm even helpless. you should get back to Inuyasha, he's most likely worring about you. I'll drive myself to the hospital." Sango said, forcing herself to stand.

"Sango! This is bullshit! I am sick of sitting here and watching that fucking bastard hurt and try to destroy you! I'm tired of lying to my husband about what is going on with his best friend and why you're hurt! Sango. I love you. I feel like i've known you my whole life and you are _**NOT **_a burden, or worthless, or helpless! You are loved god damnit!! Kohaku loves you, i love you and so does Inuyasha! now listen to me, your not going to take Bankotsu's shit anymore! you are a strong, independent, beautiful woman and lots of people love you! So fuck Bankotsu! You're coming with me and Inuyasha can deal with Bankotsu!"

"NO! Kagome, I can't and wont abandon my husband. i appreciate what you just said, but i can't leave...." Sango said.

"Then will you at least move closer to Inuyasha and I? There's an open apartment down the hall from us. That way if you really need me, you can come get me and Inuyasha will be there." Kagome said.

"I'll run it past Bankotsu, but i can't promise anything." Sango said.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital now." Kagome said. Sango nodded and Kagome helped her out to her car.

- At Inuyasha and Kagome's apartment -

Inuyasha was pacing the living room in his apartment. "I just don't know what to do anymore man. i know she's not telling me something important, but i can't get her to tell me what it is. It's driving me crazy, you know?" Inuyasha asked, as he paced, looking at one of his best friends, Miroku Houshi.

"Just calm down, loves you. She's most likely trying to protect someone, knowing her. It can't be anything else, like cheating, cause that just not how Kagome is and you know that, better than most people." Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha from the couch he was sitting on.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah you're right, she wouldn't. That means that something is happening to Sango that she wont tell me about and that scares me. why wouldn't she tell me? what could it possibly be?" Inuyasha said, more to himself than Miroku.

"Sango? Who's that?" Miroku asked. "I think i've heard her mention before, but i've never met her."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. She's Kagome and I's best friend. I've known her practically my whole life..." Inuyasha said.

"Ah...I see, you see her as you sister, basically, right?" he asked.

"Yeah...you know how much i hate not being able to help those i care most about." Inuyasha said.

"So....you think she's in some sort of trouble?"

"I'm not sure, but it has to be something for them not to tell me." Inuyasha said, finally stopping his pacing and sitting on the couch next to Miroku.

"Why do you think that?" Miroku asked.

"Well, everytime she comes over and Kagome hugs her, she winces and i doubt Kagome hugs that hard. Sango took harder hits in Kendo. Come to think of it...Kagome looks to barely even touch her when she hugs her."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "She could be sore...." Miroku said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Uh-uh. Not Sango. She's tough as an Ox. She'd have to be severly hurt to act like that. That's why i think something is going on." Inuyasha responded.

"Yeah, i know that you suspect something's going on already Inuyasha. Is she married?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha glared at him. "What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's merely a question Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Inuyasha was quiet a minute, still glaring at Miroku. "Yes, she's married." he said.

"Hmm..." Miroku said, looking thoughtful again. "What's he like?" Miroku asked after a minute of silence.

"Who? Her husband?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded. "He's okay, i guess. I don't really trust him that much though, he gives off a menacing sort of aura, but Sango seems to love him, so i ignore it.....for the most part." Inuyasha said.

"I see."

"What are you thinking Miro?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm? oh, nothing." he said.

"Right. well, whatever, i'm going to go call Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, i'll be right here." Miroku said.

"'Kay." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room, calling Kagome on his cell.

- At the Hospital -

Kagome was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come back out and let her know how Sango was doing or let her in to see her. Suddenly her cell phone started vibrating. She jumped slightly, then sighed and pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID. It was Inuyasha. She started to panic slightly, but answered it. "Hello Inu." she said.

"Hey babe. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, i'm fine. You?"

"Great. How's Sango?" he asked. Just then the intercome went off, asking a doctor to report to emergency. "Wait....Kagome...Are you in a Hospital?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Um...um...yeah." she said nervously, while biting her botom lip, too paniced to lie.

"Why are you at a hospital? what happened?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh...Um...well...uh, Sango...uh, wasn't paying attention to where she was going and fell down a flight of stairs, knocking herself out. so, when i found her i brought her to the hospital to make sure that she didn't have a cuncussion or break anything." Kagome said, lying horribly, but hoping Inuyasha would buy it. '_Damn it. i hate doing this._' she thought.

Inuyasha mentaly growled. she was lying to him again. "Kagome-" he started to say, but was cut off.

"Sorry Inu, but i have to go. The doctor just came out. Love you! Talk to you later." she said, then hung up.

Inuyasha growled. '_Damnit Kagome. I need to know what's going on._' he thought as he looked at his phone.

Kagome sighed, closed her phone and walked over to the doctor. He took her too where they had put Sango and told her that Sango could go home, but she nedded to take it easy. Kagome nodded. The doctor also gave Kagome a perscription or some pain killers for Sango to take to help the pain. Kagome thanked the doctor and went into Sango's room.

Sango was sitting on the Hospital bed, when Kagome walked in. She was putting on her shirt, over her now bandaged ribs. "Hey...you feeling better?" Kagome asked as she waled ovedr to her.

Sango looked at her. "Yeah, i feel a little better now. i'm sorry again Kagome, for bringing you into this. I never should have. It's not a problem you need to deal with, it's mine and i never should have involved you and make you lie to Inuyasha. Who knows what he's been thinking for the past few years. I need to deal with Bankotsu on my own, i know that now, but i don't know what to do. I can't escape him. He watches my every move. He'll know if i go to the police or a lawyer." Sango said, looking at the hospital's tile floor.

Kagome sighed and shut the door. "Sango i understand that you don't want me in this, but i am. You are one my best friends, i'm not going to let you do this alone! so stop telling me to. As for Inuyasha, he will understand for now, but i'm not going to lie to him for 7 more years! We are going to end this, i don't know how yet, but we will. I promise, i'm here for you." Kagome said, holding Sango's hands in hers.

Tears built up in Sango's eyes. "Thank you Kagome." she said as the tears began to fall.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? or will Bankotsu be back?" she asked.

"Ban will be home. I'm going to talk to him about moving tonight. Besides, i think the manager is sick of hearing the complaints. I'm actually kind of shocked we haven't been kicked out yet.." Sango said sadly."I'll just tell him that it's closer to work anyways, for both of us. Hopefully he'll agree to move." Sango said, smiling slightly, to try and give Kagome some reassurance that she was okay.

"Do you have all your stuff together?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here and go have a girls day out." Sango said, standing up.

Kagome smiled, although it was more of a sad smile, she nodded to Sango and they left, picking up her pain meds. on the way out. they spent the rest of the day hanging out like they use to and Kagome would smile and almost cry everytime she looked at Sango and saw that she was happy. '_I haven't seen Sango this truely happy in a long time. I miss seeing my best friend happy. I need to find a way to get her away from Bankotsu._' Kagome thought at one point during the day. At about 6, Kagome drove Sango home and told her to give her a call tomorrow. Sango nodded and went inside to her apartment to make dinner for her and Bankotsu.

Sango had just gotten everything set for dinner when Bankotsu walked in. "Hey Sweetie. How was your day?" Sango asked, taking off her apron and hanging it up.

"It was alright. How was yours?" he asked as he sat down at the table, like nothing had happened earlier.

"It was good." she said, sitting down at the table also.

"Good." he said and the rest of dinner was silent.

- With Kagome -

Kagome got home at 6:30 and luckily, Inuyasha wasn't home. She quickly ran to the kitchen and made dinner. Just as she finished setting the table, Inuyasha came stomping in, slamming the door behind him. Kagome flinched, but turned to face him. "Hey Inu." she said, giving him a fake smile.

"Where that HELL have you been?!" Inuyasha yelled, making her flinch again.

"I was having a girls day with Sango, so don't dare start yelling at me." she said angrily.

"I can yell if i want! You're the one who is lying to me!" he yelled.

"What?!" she asked, completely stunned and confused.

"You lied to me about why you were at the hospital! you've lied to me for 4 years now Kagome!" Kagome flinched. "I want to know the truth Kagome." he said, walking over to her.

She looked into his eyes, her own filled with hurt and tears. Inuyasha felt his anger almost completely disappear. "I can't tell you that Inu." she said softly, in a sad tone.

"Why the hell not?!" he demanded, feeling angry again.

"Because I promised I wouldn't!!!" she crfeamed, then began to cry, falling to her knees. "I promised, Inuyasha. I can't break a promise and _**you**_ should know that! God Damnit! I promised!" she yelled, sobbing angrily now.

Inuyasha anger completely vanished this time. He knelt next to her and embraced her. "Shh...It's alright, everything will be alright. I'm sorry i yelled." he said, trying to calm her down. He started to rub circles on her back. "You don't have to tell me, even though i wish i knew what was going on. I want to help, but i can't if i don't know what's going on. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry. I was just frustrated, because i was worried and you wouldn't tell me what was going on.....you haven't for 4 years now...." he told her, continuing to rub circles on her back with one hand and playing with her hair with the other. He kissed her forehead, then put his head on top of hers.

She calmed down. He always knew how to calm her down. She smiled as she pulled away from him a little bit. "I know you want to help and that the fact that I can't tell you frustrates you even more, but i can't break my promise, no matter how much it hurts." she said.

"I know. I'll try to get over it, now that i know why you wont tell me, i'm not as frustrated. I love you Kagome. Nothing can change that." he said, smiling.

Kagome smiled back. '_I hope so._' she thought. "I love you too Inu. More than anything." she said and hugged him. She pulled away a fedw minutes later. "I think we should eat now." she said, still smiling.

"Alright." Inuyasha said, smiling also. They got up off the floor and sat at the table, telling each other about their days, with the exception of Sango.

- With Sango -

Sango was washing dishes while Bankotsu was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the tv. when Sango was done, she went behind the couch and started massaging his shoulders.

"Ban...what do you think about moving closer to work?" she asked.

"I'd say okay. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Well, i found an apartment that is closer to work. We could easily afford it and it's big enough." Sango explained, continuing to massage his shoulders.

"Okay. We can move, if you really want to." he said.

"I'd like a change of scenery." she said.

He nodded. "Jak said said he saw you come out of the hospital today. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Everything's fine." Sango said, tensing up.

"Alright." he said, grabbing her left hand lovingly. "Come sit down Hun." he said.

She nodded and walked around the couch and sat down next to him, still tense. Bankotsu wrapped an arm around her gently and pulled her closer to him. They sat like that for awhile and Sango relaxed in his embrace. They continued to cuddle on the couch until 10, then they got up and went to bed. '_I remember why i still love him. I wish i could show Kagome, but all she sees is the abuse._' she thought as she crawled into bed next to Bankotsu. She sighed and fell asleep.

After work the next day, Sango went to go talk to the manager about the open apartment in Kagome and Inuyasha's building. She left with a smile on her face, They could move in in a week. Sango drove home and talked to her apartment manager and let him know that they would be moving out in a week. When she was done, she went to up to her and Bankotsu's apartment and started to pack a few things. Half an hour later, she started dinner and had it on the table by 7, when Bankotsu got home. They ate mostly in silence, only breaking it to ask how each others day was. After dinner, Bankotsu looked around, noticing some boxes in corners of the room.

"You sure don't waste any time, do you hunny?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her, she was watching him while doing the dishes.

She smiled. "I thought, the sooner we're packed and out of here, the more time we have together." she said.

He smiled. "Good plan, but i think we can continue tomorrow and have some 'time together' right now." he said, still smiling.

She laughed. "Oh really?" she asked.

He walked over to her, standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly, pulling her against him. "Hell yeah" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Hmm." she relaxed and leaned against him. "That sounds good, but i have to finish the dishes." she said.

"Well then....I guess i'll just wait in the bedroom. Don't be too long dear." he whispered, then kissed her lovingly. Sango moaned into the kiss as she kissed him back and was dazed when he pulled away. He let her go and walked into their room, smiling all the while.

Sango watched him, still a little dazed. A m inute later she realized that she was starring at the door. She shook her head and quickly finished the dishes. After they were dried and put away, she went into the bedroom. Bankotsu was laying on his back on the bed, only wearing his pants.

"Come here Babe" he motioned her ovedr with his index finger. "and let me help you get more comfortable." he said, smiling as he sat up. Sango smiled and walked over to the bed.

- With Kagome -

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah?" he replied as he got into bed.

"Do you think Sango's alright?" she asked, getting into bed.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry." he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

She sighed, but nodded. '_I hope you're right Inu. I really do._' she thought as she cuddled up to him. Inuyasha started running his fingers through her hair. They laid like that for a few minutes, before Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head.

"I love you more than anything, you know that, right?" Inuyasha asked, hugging Kagome a little tighter.

"I know and I love you more than life itself." she said, looking up at him. They smiled at each other, then Inuyasha moved his head down toward hers and captured her lips with his in a passionate and loving kiss.

- With Sango -

The rest of the week went smoothly. Sango and Bankotsu spending time packing and getting ready to move. It was a Saturday morning and Sango was taking boxes to her car, to take to the new apartment, humming as she did so. Bankotsu had an appointment today, so he had to go into work for a few hours. Suddenly, Sango's cell phone went off. Sango pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Kagome. Sango smiled and picked up.

"Hey Kags, What's up?" she asked.

"Hey Sango. I was just wondering if you wanted some help with moving. How are you feeling by the way?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. "I'm fine Kags and yeah, i could use some help." Sango said.

"Okay. Inuyasha and I will be over in 20 minutes, ok?" Kagome said.

"Okay, see you then."

"Okay. Love you! Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Sango said, then hung up. She shook her head, chuckling. Kagome was just so bubbly sometimes. She continued to pack her car with boxes.

With Kagome and Inuyasha's help, Sango got everything moved into the apartment. It was now 5:00 PM and Sango and Kagome were unpacking boxes in the front room, listening to music. Bankotsu had been gone all day. He had called once to say that he would have to stay at the office until 6. Sango had told him that was fine. She looked at the clock and walked into the kitchen."Thanks Kags. Ban will be home in a little over an hour, si i'm going to start on dinner. Why don't you go home and make dinner for Inu. We can finish up tomorrow." Sango said.

"Okay. I'm just up the hall, in case you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Sango." Kagome said, getting her stuff and hugging Sango. Sango returned the hug.

"Okay. I love you too Kags."

Kagome released her from the hug and walked out of the apartment, as Sango began working on dinner for her and Bankotsu.

- Kagome -

Kagome was walking back to her apartment, when she saw Miroku. "Hey Miroku. Can you do me a favor?" she asked, walking up to him, as he was walking to his apartment. His apartment is two down from Inuyasa and Kagome and Sango's is two doors down from his.

"Hey Kags. What sort of favor?" he asked, smiling and turning to her.

"Can you let me know if you hear anything suspicious from that apartment?" she asked, pointing to Sango's apartment.

"Uh...sure. May I ask why?" he asked, looking at his best friend from kindergarten, suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason." she said, waving dismissively at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that there is a reason you aren't telling me the truth?" he asked.

Kagome froze. '_Damn him. He can always see right threw me.....he's worse than Inuyasha._' she thought, then just nodded.

He sighed. "Alright, but I expect to get an answer soon Kagome." he said.

"Thank you Miro!" she said, hugging him.

"No problem." he said.

"Well, I need to go. I'll see you later....you're welcome to come over for dinner, if you want." she said, smiling as she started to walk down the hall.

"Thanks Kags. I think I will." he said, smiling.

"Okay, see you then."

"See you then." he sai, unlocking his door and walking into his apartment.

Kagome walked to her apartment to start dinner for her, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"That was delicious Kagome." Miroku said.

"Thank you, Miro."

"No problem." he said smiling at her.

"Miroku, can i talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Miroku said, getting up from the table and following Inuyasha into the front room. Kagome began to clean up dinner as Miroku and Inuyashatalked softly. Just as Kagome finished the dishes, they came back into the room. "Sorry Kagome, but I just remembered I have something planned tonight. So, I have to go now. Thank you again for the meal." Miroku said.

"Oh, alright. well, have fun." she said, giving him a hug.

"I will. See you two later." he said, winking at Inuyasha as he walked out the door.

- Sango -

Dinner was peaceful for Sango and Bankotsu. After they were done eating, Bankotsu went into the front room, while Sango washed the dishes she had unpacked earlier. When she was done, she walked into the front room to see Bankotsu hanging up his cell phone. "Who was that hunny?" Sango asked as she waslked up to him.

"It was Jak." he said, putting his phone back in his pocket and moving toward her.

'_Shit! Jak must have told him about Kagome and Inuyasha helping me today._' Sango thought, keeping the shock and fear from her face. She smiled at him. "Well that's nice. You've always been close to your family." she said, not moving.

He nodded, walking right up to her, stopping about an inch in front of her. He lifted his right arm and Sango flinched slightly. he watched her as he brouth his arm up and softly ran his hand over her cheek. Sango relaxed a little at his gentle touch.

"Just as you've always been close to you're friends." he said, causeing Sango to tense up immediately, as he grabbed a fistfull of her hair. "Why you're so fond of that pathetic priestess and her worthless half-brred mutt, I'll never know. They can't help you, but I _**will**_ find out what you're planning."

**AN:** And that's the first chapter everybody. I hope it wasn't horrible. I know most of you are probably mad at me for where I stopped, and I do apologize.....to a degree. ^_^

There is purpose to my madness!! I swear! lol. anyways, please, PLEASE reveiw!!! Love you guys! Sango-chan out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: 

Miroku was whistling softly on his way back to his apartment, when he heard a crash, like something hitting a wall. He froze, remembering the favor Kagome asked of him earlier that day. Shortly after the crash he heard a loud thud and realized that it was infact, coming from the apartment that Kagome had asked him to keep an ear open to. Slightly panicked, Miroku pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome, still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"H-Hello?" he heard Kagome say in his ear.

"Kags....sorry to interrupt...but you might want to get out here...you said to let you know if I heard anything.....weird...from that apartment....." Miroku said.

"Shit! Okay, I'll be right out. Thanks Miro." Kagome said, then hung up. Just as Miroku hung up his phone, Kagome came charging out of her apartment and towards him, Inuyasha close on her heels. "Thanks again Miro. Why don't you just go on in now?" she suggested, pointing to his apartment.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Miroku asked, still a little out of it.

"Sorry Miro, I can't tell you, now get inside....please."

"Kagome-"

"NOT NOW INU!" Kagome yelled. "Miroku, please." Kagome asked.

Miroku sighed, but nodded and headed toward his apartment. "Thank you." she said, then turned to Inuyasha. "Inu, go call the police and an ambulance." she said turning towards Sango's apartment.

"Kagome-"

"Just do it Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him, making him flinch slightly.

"Fine." he said. "But we **will** discuss this." he finished, then he turned and ran back into their apartment. Kagome sighed, but turned and ran to Sango's apartment.

Sango refused to make a sound as Bankotsu flung her around, screaming at her to tell him what she was planning. After a few minutes, he was apparently done throwing her, he began to kick and hit her, still demanding to know what she is planning with that 'good for nothing priestess and half-breed mutt of hers'. Sango took the abuse, not saying a word and hardly making a sound.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Kagome. "Get your fucking hands off of her, you low-life son of a bitch!" she seethed.

Bankotsu smirked. "Aww. Did I make you mad Kagome?" he asked mockingly, smirking, he stood up next to Sango's battered form.

"I swear I'll send you to the Nine Hells if you so much as touch her again." Kagome said.

Still smirking, Bankotsu walked over to Kagome. "And what makes you think I can't do the same thing to you that I've done to her?"

"Because I won't let you." she said.

He laughed. "I always love a challenge." he said. "I can't **wait** to see the look on that stupid pathetic half-breeds face, when he finds you on the verge of death." he continued, advancing on Kagome.

Kagome got in a fighting stance. Neither of them noticed Sango get up and stumble towards them. Just as Bankotsu was about to strike Kagome, Sango launched herself onto his back, locking her arms around his neck in a sleeper hold, while screaming. "NO! I will **NOT** let you hurt her!" Sango leaned backward a bit, making Bankotsu take a few steps back to keep from falling. "Get out of here Kagome." Sango said, but Kagome didn't move.

"Not without you."

"Damn it Kagome! I said **go** and I meant it. Now get the hell out of here!" Sango screamed at her.

Unable to do anything, Kagome turned and ran out, going to go get Inuyasha.

(**AN:** don't hurt me for this.....I have my reasons for what I'm doing, I promise.)

She got to right in front of Miroku's apartment, before she bumped into Inuyasha, sending her backwards onto her butt.

"Kagome, are you alright? What the hell's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine." After a minute of silence and Kagome getting up, Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome.....I need to know what's going on."

"I know, but I can't tell you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright. What now?"

"How long did the policed say they'd be?"

"About five minutes."

Kagome sighed. "Alright. I hate to do this, but let's go down to the lobby and wait for them."

"Alright, but I will get you to tell me what's going on." he said as they walked to the elevator.

"I know, and I will tell you, just as soon as we get downstairs. I have to tell the police anyways." she said. The rest of the trip downstairs was quiet.

Miroku crept out of his apartment. The hall was empty, but he could still hear the commotion coming from the apartment he was suppose to watch. Miroku felt slightly panicked and didn't know why. He ran down the hall to Sango's apartment and looked inside. He was speechless. There were two people, a man and a woman, fighting. The woman, who he thought to be an angel in human form, was putting up quite a fight. She had the guy in a sleeper hold, on his knees. Suddenly, she was slammed against the floor, making her lose her hold on the guy. The guy got up, grabbed her and threw her across the room into the other wall. '_I have to do something._' Miroku thought, still standing in the doorway.

"You never learn, do you Sango? You can't beat me, never have, never will." the man said, not noticing Miroku and walking toward the Sango girl.

Not knowing what exactly came over him, Miroku ran into the room and tackled the guy to the ground. Miroku punched him in the face, then continued to punch him until he knocked him out. Exhausted, Miroku slowly got up and walked over to Sango.

"Hey, are you alright." he asked.

"I'll be alright. Who are you?" she asked, sitting up against the wall Bankotsu threw her at.

"The names Miroku, yours is Sango, right?" he asked, looking her over.

"Yeah...How did you know that?" she asked.

"He said it." Miroku said, gesturing to Bankotsu. Sango nodded. "Those wounds don't look too good. Let's get you to a hospital, okay?" Sango nodded. Miroku helped her up, Sango winced a few times. "Think you can walk?" he asked.

"I think so..." she said. He nodded and let go of her, almost immediately, she fell, but Miroku caught her just in time. "I guess not." she said, smiling a little.

Miroku chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess not. I'll just carry you then."

Sango blushed. "That's not necessary...."

"I think it is. Besides, it's faster." Miroku said. He picked her up, then walked out of the apartment to the elevator.

When they arrived in the lobby, they saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking to 3 policemen. Miroku walked over to them.

Inuyasha had looked over at the elevator when he heard it arrive on the main floor. He watched Miroku approach them with Sango in his arms, one brow raised questioningly while also trying to contain his fury, letting Kagome continue her explanation to the police.

When she finished, she saw Miroku, Sango next to him, not putting any pressure on her right leg, standing next to Inuyasha. She ran over to them and hugged Sango, saying as she went. "Oh my God!"

Sango winced, both from the hug and from having to put her injured leg back on the ground to keep herself from falling, which Kagome noticed and quickly let go, apologizing profusely.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome and tried to calm her down, Miroku picked Sango up again while she wasn't really paying attention, while Sango told Kagome that it was alright, no hard done, then squeaked a little when Miroku picked her up. Kagome looked at Miroku with one eyebrow raised. "Miroku....what are you doing down here? Not to say I'm not happy to see you.....and why are you holding Sango?" she asked, making both Sango and Miroku blush lightly.

"Um...well...you see...." Miroku tried to say.

Sango jumped in to help him. "I couldn't stand on my own, so he decided to help me downstairs."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute, then said. "So....you dealt with Bankotsu on your own?"

Sango shook her head sadly. "Not exactly." at Kagome's look of confusion she continued. "He...he came in and knocked him out." she finished, pointing at Miroku.

"What? Really?" Kagome asked, looking at Miroku.

Miroku nodded.

"That's impressive Miroku." Inuyasha said.

Sango was still looking at the floor. She had a really sad look on her face, which Miroku noticed, but before he could say anything, the police walked over toward them, two going to the elevator, the other stopping by them.

"Is this her Miss?" the officer asked, looking at Kagome while pointing at Sango.

Kagome nodded. "Yes it is." the officer nodded.

"Miss?" he asked, getting Sango's attention, since Miroku nudged her slightly, getting her to look at the officer.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay in touch. We'll need to question you, but not now, you need to see a doctor." he said.

Sango nodded. Just then the Paramedics came in and Miroku helped Sango over to them and gently handed her over to them, watching as they asked her questions, while loading her into the ambulance. Sango answered the questions with calm and glanced at Miroku a few times, to see him looking at her, just standing in the lobby. She smiled weakly at him and then was put in the ambulance and off to the hospital.

Miroku watched as his angel was put in the ambulance and taken to the hospital. He couldn't help himself, she was just so breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't not think of her.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and was a little surprised, but smirked. He knew that look, he hadn't seen it on Miroku's face before, but knew his friend was sinking fast. He also knew that look, because it was very close to the one he gave Kagome, that look full of adoration and unquestioning love. He was a bit worried though. Sango was his childhood best friend, and she was married to Bankotsu, which he now liked a whole lot less. He never told Sango, but he never really trusted the guy, but Sango was happy, so he didn't question it. Now he'd do whatever he could to get her away from that Bastard she called a husband and he didn't care if she hated him for it. He accept it as long as she was safe and away from Bankotsu. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to Miroku and put an arm over his shoulders, which got Miroku's attention. "She'll be alright. She's tough as an ox." Inuyasha said, patting Miroku on the back twice, then turned to Kagome and lead her upstairs.

Miroku watched them leave. A few minutes later, the police arrived back downstairs with Bankotsu between them, they led him, hand cuffed, out toward one of the police cruisers. On his way out, Bankotsu spotted Miroku and glared at him. "This isn't over yet." Bankotsu said to Miroku just before he was pushed out of the building and into one of the cruisers.

Miroku sighed and nodded. 'It sure as hell isn't....not yet anyways.' Miroku thought, then went upstairs to his apartment and tried to get some sleep.

Sango woke and for a moment, forgot that she stayed at the hospital. She sighed, laid back down and relaxed, perhaps for the first time in days. She looked to the clock on the bedside table to her right. It read 11:35. 'I must have been really out of it to have slept that long.' Sango thought.

Just then, the door opened and a nurse popped her head in. "Mrs. Takashi, there is a visitor here to see you." the nurse said.

"Oh, thank you. You can let them in." Sango said. The nurse nodded, closed the door and disappeared back down the hall. A minute later, Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey Inu." Sango said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey yourself stranger. You gave us a scare yesterday." Inuyasha said, still smiling, as he walked to the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, concerned.

Sango's smile widened at the greeting, then diminished some as he continued. "I'm feeling better and I'm sorry about scaring you."

"It's ok Sango, just don't do it again, ok?" Sango nodded. "I just have one question to ask." Inuyasha asked.

"Okay. Shoot." Sango said.

"Why didn't you tell me he was doing that to you?" There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, Sango was looking out the window. "Sango....you've been my best friend for years, since we were kids. It hurts to find out that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about this." Inuyasha said, still looking at Sango.

Sango sighed, battling tears. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you Inu, cause I did, I do, I trust you with my life Inu...I...I was just hoping he would change or that it wasn't really him....I guess I just didn't want to believe that that was the real him." she said, looking at him again. "That and I knew you'd play protective older brother and I can take care of myself." she finished.

Inuyasha had been sitting in the chair next to her bed, got up and enveloped her in a hug. "Damn right I would. I know you can take care of yourself Sango. I just don't like seeing you hurt, because nobody hurts my 'little sister'." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Inuyasha released her from his embrace and sat back down in the chair.

They were both smiling. "Thank you Inu. I really appreciate it."

"Heh. No problem." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Sango laughed.

"Wow. We haven't talked like this in a while. I mean just me and you, one-on-one. I didn't realize how much I missed it." Sango said.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I know what you mean." he said. They were quite for a few minutes, just enjoying the peace and being together. "Hey, how about I get you out of here, huh? What do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango smiled. "I say it's great, if the docs will let you." she said, smiling.

Inuyasha just gave her his trademark smirk. "Don't worry about that. Now, let's go. I've got some of your clothes with me."

Sango's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh my.....Inu, I love you!"

Inuyasha laughed. "I know. Now let's get the hell out of here." Sango nodded vigorously and got up.

"So….how long has that been going on?" Miroku asked, handing Kagome a glass of water, then sitting next to her on the couch in her and Inu's apartment.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking innocent.

"Oh. Um….about….7 years. Why?" she asked.

"7!! 7 years!!" he yelled, jumping up, he then began to pace in front of the couch and Kagome. "Why the hell didn't she tell anyone or go the authorities or just plain leave his ass?!" he demanded.

Kags sighed. " I honestly can't tell you Miroku, because I don't know. I've been trying to get her to for years, but she refuses, telling me that she still loves him and when I look into her eyes, I can see that she does and it hurts me a little more every time…and don't think that the thought that she's really not in love with him hasn't crossed my mind, cause it has….an I think that she may have convinced herself that she still does…." She said softly.

Miroku paused and looked at her. For the first time in perhaps his whole life, he regretted opening his mouth around her. He could see how hurt Kagome felt and wished he could reverse time and keep his big mouth shut or prevent her from getting this way. "Kags." He started, but Kagome silenced him by holding up one of her hands.

"Please don't apologize Miroku…It's not your fault." She said. Miroku couldn't say anything, so he nodded dumbly and just sat down next to her again.

They were silent, each in their own thoughts, only to be brought back to reality when the opened and in walked a laughing Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome smiled and got up off of the couch, walking over to them. Miroku just shifted on the couch and smiled at them as Inuyasha and Sango gave Kagome a hug.

How do you feel? Any pain? Kagome asked Sango.

Sango shook her head. "I'm fine, just a few scrapes and bruises." She said, smiling weakly.

Kagome nodded. It was at this point in time that Sango and Inuyasha noticed Miroku. Inu walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Miroku. How did you sleep?" he asked. Sango stayed where she was, suddenly quite nervous.

Miroku nodded. "I slept alright...considering." he said.

Inu nodded, Kagome decided to sit on his lap. "So…what were you and Sango laughing about when you walked in?" Kagome asked.

Inu smiled then looked over at Sango. "Oh, just walking down memory lane." He said, winking at Sango, who smiled and finally decided to sit down. She sat in the chair next to Inu and Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Oh really?" Inu and Sango nodded. They continued to talk for several hours (all four of them).

Finally Sango said. "I should probably be getting home."

Kagome looked at her shocked. "But Sango" Kagome started, but Sango was already shaking her head.

Inu looked at Sango concerned. "Sango, you can't stay there by yourself after what happened yesterday." He said. Miroku looked quite concerned himself.

"Inu don't be ridiculous. Of course I can. The only damage was in the living room." Sango said, getting up.

"I don't care Sango. I don't want you there by yourself. I'd feel better if you just stayed here with Kagome and I tonight, then we can work on fixing the damage to your apartment tomorrow." Inu said.

Sango sighed. "Inu…I have to do this. I'm not afraid of him and I don't want to be afraid to stay in my own place, I refuse to be. So like it or not, I'm going back to my apartment." Sango said, looking Inu in the eye.

Kagome was looking back and forth between he two of them and Miroku was just silently observing. "Then we'll stay with you." Inu said, looking Sango in the eye as well.

"Inu-" Sango started, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I'm serious Sango. I don't want you by yourself ." Inu said, face completely serious.

'_Damn his stubbornness.'_ She thought. _'Well two can play at this game_.' "He can't hurt me tonight Inu. He's in a cell half way across the city. You and Kagome just stay here. It's not like I live a mile away. I'm just down the hall Inu. You'll be able to hear if anything happens." She said, looking determined.

Inu could tell that he wouldn't be able to get her to budge on the subject and she was right, he would be able to hear if anything like earlier was to happen again in her apartment, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up yet. He suddenly thought of something. "Fine, if you won't let Kagome and I stay with you, then will you just for my peace of mind, let Miroku stay with you?" he asked, almost pleading.

Sango, Kagome and Miroku all had looks of shock on their faces. "Inu?" Kagome asked, but he didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on Sango. Miroku looked like he might pass out, while Sango continued to stare at Inu.

She knew at that moment that she wouldn't be able to convince him to let her be on her own tonight. She sighed and Inu knew that he had won. "fine." She said, then notice Miroku's look and added, trying not to smile. "If it's alright with him of course."

Inu looked to Miroku, as did Kagome. "Would you Miroku?" Kags asked, then added after a few seconds. "Please." She looked at him pleadingly.

He looked at her and knew he couldn't say no, Inu was even asking him with the look he was giving him. Miroku smiled slowly. "Well, who could say no to a face like that?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Both Inu and Kagome smiled at him and said. "Thanks Miro."

Miroku looked at Sango and said. "No problem."

Sango blushed slightly and looked at the floor. '_What the hell did I just get myself into?'_ she thought. She looked back up and said. "Well, we should be going now. I'm sure these two want to be alone anyways." Sango winked at them.

Miroku smiled. "Of course. Married people tend to want to be alone with each other quite a bit." He said, getting up and walking over to her. Sango smiled, while Inu and Kags looked at them.

They watched Sango and Miroku leave the apartment, then Kags turned to Inu, a mischievous look in her eyes. '_Uh-oh_' Inu thought. "What are you thinking?" he asked. She 'hmmed' at him, then waved him of, saying "Nothing."

Inu looked at her disbelievingly. "Woman, do you think I'm stupid?" he asked, she turned to him. "I know what that look means Kagome Takahashi and it most certainly is not 'nothing'." He said.

She sighed. "Fine. I want to get those two together, happy now?' she asked, moving to where she was now straddling him.

Inu smiled. "That I can get you to tell me what you were thinking, yes, but I'm not sure what to think of what you were thinking yet.' He said.

She laughed." Well, I think she'd be very good for Miroku, he needs someone loyal and will keep him in line when he needs it, yet someone kind and loving, now that I think about it she's kind of like a female version of you, which is great because Miroku and I are so similar…anyways, you an I both know she can't stay with Ban." She said.

He frowned. "There is no way in hell I'll let **THAT** continue." He said.

"Exactly. Sesshy and his wife Rin are still Attorneys, right?' she asked.

Inu looked confused, but nodded his head. "Yeah, but what do they have to do with this?' he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I'll tell you in the morning. Let's just go to bed, okay?" she said, getting up.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright." He said, getting up as well, grabbed her hand and they walked to their room.

The walk to Sango's apartment was in absolute silence. They walked in and Sango winced at the sight of the room, while Miroku shut and locked the door behind them. She turned to Miroku. "Umm….well, I suppose it's a good thing I talked Bankotsu into a two bedroom apartment." She looked back at the room, Miroku just watched her intently, seeing that he was tense. "We'll deal with this" She gestured to the room. "tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

Miroku just nodded his head not really knowing what to say. Sango turned to lead him down the short hallway to the bedrooms. She opened the door on the left and motioned for him to walk in, he did, taking in the room. Sango walked to the closet and pulled out some blankets and a pillow. "It's not much, but I think it should be alright for now." She said, placing them on the mattress that was on the floor.

"It's fine, thank you Sango." Miroku said, smiling softly at her. Sango nodded. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Then Miroku spoke again. "Why do you let him do it?"

Sango starred at him, both surprised that he had asked her that and nervous. She sighed. "I suppose because I don't want to believe that he's actually like that." She paused, shuffled her feet while looking at the floor. "He doesn't always beat me…not every night." She mumbled.

Miroku was quite a minute. "For 7 years? You've let him do that for 7 years and never said a word to anyone? Never tried to stop it? Why?" he asked quietly.

Sango looked up at him, surprised. "H-How do you know about that?" she asked softly.

"Kagome told me earlier today." He said, watching her.

"Oh."

They were silent again for several minutes. "Sango?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to worry them."

"That only made them worry more." Miroku cut in.

Sango sighed. "I know that now. Anyways, Kagome didn't find out about it for several years. She was mad and shocked when I finally told that it had been going on for 3 years at that point. She came over for a surprise visit…Bankotsu had just left for work…needlessly to say, she saw the damage to the room and myself. She helped me clean up the mess, then we sat down and talked for awhile. She asked me if Inuyasha knew about it, like he'd let me stay there if he did, I told her no. She immediately wanted to tell him, but I begged her not to. She wasn't happy about it, but she agreed. She had come to be my best 'girl' friend at this point. We had met in High School and she hooked up with Inuyasha...a little after my wedding of course. I knew she'd be exactly what he needed. I'd see and dealt with most of the girls and knew how they treated him since elementary school. He's my best friend in the whole world and I couldn't bear to tell him about what Bankotsu was doing, so making Kagome swear not to tell him was only logical. We met Bankotsu our Junior year and hit it off really well. Bankosu and Inuyasha have been friends ever since…well sort of ever since, but I guess now that I think about it…I don't think Bankotsu ever really liked them…he just pretended to so they and myself wouldn't suspect anything. He was absolutely wonderful in the beginning. Tough, sweet, charming…the abuse didn't start until after we'd been married for a year. Of course I fought back as much as I could for the first while…cam out with a concussion, 4 bruised ribs and some scraps and bruises everywhere each time. What hurt the most was what he yelled when he did it. The physical pain I can deal with…I'd had worse from doing Kendo when I was in school. That was the first time he showed his true colors I guess…I just didn't want to believe that that was who I had married. He was so different from the Bankotsu I knew. Over the years, it got to the point that I didn't know if I'd get the loving ban or the abusive, angry one. He's so close with his brothers….it was one of the thinks I fell in love with…I knew he wouldn't have an problem with starting a family…" she broke off for a moment. "His brothers, they'd watch me sometimes…most of the time. It started after the first time ban hit me….now that I think about it…Ban always got a call right before he'd hit me." She was silent for a few minutes.

Miroku watched her, feeling helpless. She shook her head, then looked at him. "If you need anything, I'm across the hall. Good night Miroku." She said and walked to the door.

Not knowing exactly why, Miroku grabbed her hand as she passed him, she looked at him and he looked into her eyes. "Sango…he stopped deserving your love the second he first struck you." He said softly, letting go of her hand.

She starred at him for a minute in shock, then just nodded, turned and walked out of the room and to hers.

"Night Sango." He said softly as she was shutting her door. He turned, shutting his door and walked to the bed, laying down and falling asleep.

**AN: **Okay, sorry it took me so long to update guys. I'm working on the next chapter, but I can't be sure when I'll be finished. As for my other story, I'm working on typing up the chapters I have written out so far, just hang in there for me. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed or put this story on your alerts list. You've helped me in putting in the effort to work on my stories and get them posted for you. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to hear what you guys think, so please review. Sango-chan out.


End file.
